1. Field of the Invention
Exercise equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term adjustable connecting strap (32) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to connecting strap (32) or merely strap (32). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning. The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus, it is stated herein that the foot emplacement assembly (2) is attached to the axle (12). A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that the operator's (100) feet are emplaced in the foot harness (30). Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of both in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in either of two ways herein. A generic term used to describe a given one of a number of specific elements is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing the specific element with equivalency in meaning for the generic term. Thus, adjustable connection means may be said to comprise miniature hook and loop patches (40), meaning that in the particular case, the adjustable connection means are such patches (40). However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given element. Thus, a foot harness (30) may be said to comprise a heel strap (33), meaning that the structure of the foot harness (30) is such as to have the heel strap (33) as a feature of its structure. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
The words above, beneath, forward or rearward and root variations thereof are intended to designate the situs of an object described with reference to the orientation of the operator (100) preparing for or undertaking exercise. Thus, when the arch of the operator's (100) foot is discussed in terms of being disposed more forward or rearward of the axle (12), reference is intended to be consistent with the direction the operator (100) faces when positioning the foot.
Numerous exercise devices have emerged during the past century and particularly during recent decades. The fascination of many with physical conditioning and improvement have driven inventors to conjure up devices which tend to develop musculature and sense of well being differently than had been done before.
The notion that one might benefit in exercise by bearing down upon a moving wheel and axle assembly (1) with the arms and hands relying only upon the feet or knees upon an underlying surface (200) as additional body support was revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,906 issued to Burzenski and is now well recognized. More recently, interest has turned to creating an instrument upon which an operator (100) bears the feet while supporting the body upon the arms or hands placed rigidly against the underlying surface (200). With such a device, the lower body can be made to undergo contortions while the wheel is alternately--that is, repeatedly--projected and retracted. The supporting members of the body benefit from such exercise as well. Inclusion of elements to support the feet and connect them to the wheel may be expected to vary considerably. Particularly beneficial would be a reasonably sturdy footrest (20).
Several unicycle designs have been developed, all of which comprise rotational pedals offset from the wheel's (11) center. Such pedals are required to turn the wheel (11) by cranking it (11) to undergo revolutions. That activity provides the unicycle locomotion and the operator (100) muscular knee pumping exercise much in the manner a bicycle does. Such muscular activity does not address the musculature exercise needs discussed supra, however. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,831 issued to Gelbart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,817 issued to Wun; U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,569 issued to Wilson;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,595 issued to Lind, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,229 issued to Lind and U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,197 issued to Hagstrom et al comprise variants of an assembly which provides at least some of the type of exercise sought after supra, but rely upon two wheels (11), a footrest (20) disposed between them (11). While many beneficial exercises of the sort under consideration herein may be performed with that device, the presence of the second wheel (11), altogether aside from the matter of increased manufacturing cost, prevents tilting or canting of either of the wheels (11) so as to steer the mechanism in a path curved to one side or the other. Highly beneficial would be a configuration which does permit such maneuvers, thereby adding an additional class of muscular torsion exercises for the body.
The needs or objectives pointed out supra thus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art. Some, such as that just immediately addressed, have not been met at all.